


Deer Season

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Angel accidentally gets turned into a deer demon. But not just a deer, a doe. How will our buck handle our newfound demon?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 454





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a slight Au world. 
> 
> This story can also be found on wattpad.

Angel had spent quite some time trying to find the owner of the hotel before a certain radio demon decided to speak up. Apparently Charlie has been in her office all day attending to something important but Angel didn't stick around to hear the rest as he began marching his way toward the office. Upon opening the door, he received a small blast of magic leaving behind what seem like pink powder behind. While coughing, he inhaled a bit of the powder as he attempted to wave the rest out of his face. He could pick up the familiar sound of clinks that belonged to none other than Charlie as she came running up to him. 

He could hear her voice as she spoke hastily. “Angel?! Are you okay?”

The coughing ease as the dust had finally vanished, he could see Charlie staring at him with wide eyes, her hands covering her mouth in silent. Angel was confused as he replied back. “Peachy. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Charlie didn't answer him as she continued to look at him with wide eyes this time her mouth shut tightly in a thin line. Angel frowned in response to this, as he crossed his arms below his fluff as he used his lower set to touch Charlie. However there was an extremely lack of movement which puzzled Angel, he didn't see his other hand gesture. Deciding to look down he saw he was missing his lower set of arms, even his other set when he tried to summon them but they too failing to make appearances. Angel mimicked Charlie reaction from earlier, eyes wide and mouth opened in silent as panic dance in him.

After what felt like a few minutes which in turn was seconds, Angel bought his now only pair of arms around himself as he screamed scaring everyone out of the office and Charlie herself who came out of trance. “What happened?!”

All he received were quick streams of apologies from the shorter blonder woman as she tried to get him to calm down. Hoping no one would come check out the noise. Chuckling could be heard from inside the office as Angel head shot up to see Lucifer sitting on Charlie desk. 

Lucifer was grinning at the scene before him, before he stood up and began clapping his hands together. “Impressive work, sweet tart! Nicely done.” He spoke proudly, short nods accompany his words and claps. 

This caused Charlie to look at her father for a moment before she broke out her apologies to grin wide at her father. Clearly happy about the praise from him, she replied back “Thank daddy!”

Angel couldn't help but glare at the pair before he angrily shouted at them as he gestured toward himself watching Charlie duck her head at his tone. “Don’t you change the subject, you apple fucking freaks! What did she do?!”

Crossing his arms, he huffed as he waited for an answer from either one. Seem like Lucifer decided to speak first, as he coughed into his hand. 

“You see, Charlie was practicing her mother side of powers. Which currently seem to be a bit unstable but is very much improving” He explained, as Angel gave him a face of ‘I could care less. Hurry this up.’

Coughing into his hands again, Lucifer continued. “She was working on a type of shapeshifting and you happen to get caught in the crossfire”. Now Angel was confused for a minute, his thoughts running like a million hamsters on a wheel before the wheel broke off. 

Charlie had come to stand next to her father as they both watch Angel worried about his next reaction. He finally snapped out of his thoughts before he looked toward Lucifer, with a small hopeful smile he spoke unaware on how shaky he sounded. “You CAN fix it right? You ARE the King of Hell. The ALL MIGHTY POWER of Hell.”

Charlie was now fiddling with her fingers while looking down, as Lucifer shook his head. “I can not. Only Charlie can since it was her power to start with, however Charlie is still in learning to handle it and most likely won’t be able to change you back anytime soon.” Lucifer said, summoning his cane as he leaned on it in front of him. 

Angel felt like he was stuck between anger and defeat, he was bought out of his moment when he hear Charlie spoke up. “You don’t look that bad..just different?”

If looks could kill, Angel would have murdered the blonde a million times for her statement. He didn't feel that much different though it will be some time to get used to only having a single pair of arms. But overall he didn't even know how much of a change Charlie had done to him. 

As if knowly, Lucifer had stuck his hand in his overcoat, pulling out a small apple compact mirror handing it to Angel. Instantly Angel took the mirror from the apple daddy as he re examine himself in the small mirror. His normally silky white fur had taken a darker grey-ish tone, his face now covered with actual skin was a pale white, his extra eyes had turned into freckles just under his eyes. But what was most noticeable was the light pink deer like ears that now taken residences on the side of his head. His eyes going wide as he found himself reaching out to touch them, they were soft as they twitched at the touch.

While he was amazed by his newfound look, but he was also filled with horror as he looked up his pink eyes locking on Charlie. He quickly made his way over to her, hands on her shoulder as he shook her.

“You have to fix it. Fix it right now. So help me Cha-” He had started shouting before his new ears picked up the sound of someone approaching the office. Without much of a thought Angel ducked behind Charlie desk, hoping the stranger wouldn't see him like he is now. 


	2. Caught

The sound of the office door opening as footsteps could be heard entering the office followed shortly after. His new hearing was going to take some time to adjust to, as he tried to keep silent. 

“Afternoon Charlie.., Lucifer. Is everything okay? There was quite the commotion heard from outside.” The stranger spoke, Angel could feel himself pale in response at the voice as he recognized who it was that entered the office. ‘Don't let him find me.’ Angel thought to himself, he didn't need the radio demon to have more ammo against him. 

Lucifer had maintained a straight face with a wide grin as Charlie was sweating slightly, her eyes not really meeting her grin. “Oh yeah! No problem at all!” Charlie spoke, her pitch higher than usual which made Angel want to face palmed himself at how she sounded. She was terrible liar! Any kind of idiot would know she was lying! Lucifer what kind of daughter have you been raising?!

There was a hum in response before he heard Lucifer taking the reign on this conversation sparing his sweet tart. “Tell me Alastor, what brings you to the office? I'm sure you could care less about the noise level considering the current tenants in the hotel.” Lucifer questioned the red-cladded demon, as Angel flumed from under the desk. Angel was the only tenant. 

Angel had smelt something unusual, it was strangely sweet almost like just picked strawberries dipped in freshly whipped cream. He lifted his face a bit trying to get a better smell, it was faint but it was definitely was pleasant smell. Almost intoxicating he almost lost himself before he heard noise bringing him back to reality. He really going to have to get used to all the new things his new form had in store for him.

“Ah yes, I had told Angel that you were in your office since he was wandering around like a swan with its head cut off. However from the looks of it, I don't think he came by yet.” Alastor spoke taking a quick look around the room confirming his words. Charlie just gave a short laugh as she spoke “Yeah. Nope, haven't seen him yet. Thank you for telling me. I will be sure to find him later.”

He heard a slight shift in the floorboards in the moment of silence before he heard Alastor speak. “Of course dear. Now if you excuse me, I have... other things to attend to.”

Angel let out a silent sigh of relief, he tried to lean back but found the he has been cramped in the little space that was Charlie’s desk. Taking this opportunity, he started to ease himself out just a bit before tripping over the chair landing ass down on the ground. He let out a small welp as he felt a slight sharp pain from his lower back side. As though he landed on something he shouldn't. 

Angel knew that for sure that the noise had gotten their attention, but at the moment he didn't care. He felt for where the pain was and found a small little budge just on his lower back side toward his rum. Without much thought he pulled down his booty shorts just a bit, and out was a small little cottontail. Angel eyes widen at first watching it twitch on it own, before he started to rub the little thing. He moaned a bit at the pain easing out of him, he must had fallen on the poor thing. 

There was a brief moment of silence before he could hear movement coming toward his hiding spot. He had stopped rubbing his tail as he looked up to find red eyes staring at him. Angel’s eyes widen as they met with the ones staring at him before they began traveling up and down his body. Red eyes took a quick overall look of Angel’s appearance before they lingered on his new apprenages and his face.

He could feel a heated rush to his face from the wandering eyes on his body, his ears had flattened against his head. He bought his hands to his face hoping to hide, but he knew there was no way he could hide from the piercing red eyes however it did make him feel a little better.

He peeked through his hands, he could see that Alastor had stopped staring at him but instead he look away with one of his hands extended out toward Angel. Hesitating he placed his own in Alastor’s, feeling himself being pulled up onto his feet quite easily from the other male strength. 

Now standing just next to the radio demon, Angel looked around the room. He noticed that Lucifer and Charlie were not far from then as they quietly whispered to each other before they looked over at him. He raised a brow at their reaction, Lucifer was sporting a wide smile while Charlie appeared to be torn between relief and worry. She was shifting in her step as she stood by her father, with a hand on her shoulder Lucifer brought the attention toward himself.

“Well this was a eventful visit. I must stop by again sometime soon.” He said making his way toward the office door, he stopped just before opening it. He turned slightly looking toward Angel with a wide grin, however his eyes weren’t smiling as he spoke “Oh and Angel, have some faith in Charlie. Although I might not find it amusing the next time you threaten my pumpkin.”

Angel visibly paled at the King’s words as he found himself taking a step back but felt a hand placed on his lower back stopping. He gave a peek at the arm, as his eyes traveled connecting it to Alastor. With a curious look toward red and black haired demon he noticed the demon wasn't looking at him but was glaring at their King with a matching smile.

They watched as Lucifer took his leave with a wider grin before Alastor himself spoke up, removing his hand from Angel’s back to straighten his jacket.

“I believe I have to go as well.” Was all he said before he left the office leaving Charlie and Angel alone. 

  
  
  



	3. Sleeping

After the two powerhouses left the office leaving Charlie and Angel to look at each other in silence. “Charlie.” Angel started breaking the silence. With one hand he pointed at the door before he asked “What the actucally fuck just happen?” Charlie didn't answer him instead she looked at the door in silence before turning back to him as she said very quietly “I don’t know..”

Angel bought his hand back to run it through his hair as he turned toward her. “So how are we supposed to hide this? Cause cottontail already found out and I’m more than sure there going to be a lot of questions.” Angel said crossing his arms as he perched himself on her desk. Charlie thought to herself for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. “There is no way to possibly hide it. For now just say you pissed someone off and they got a witch to curse you?”

Angel just frowned at her but didn't say anything as he silently took the excuse. Charlie then came around the desk she went toward one of the many drawers in the desk. She rambled through each one until she found her goal. This perked Angel interest as he watched from above, it wasn't long before the small blonde went “Ah Ha!”

She had pulled out a small black and yellow notebook as she laid it on the desk next to Angel she went back to rambling through the desk once more. Angel lifted the cover of the book letting the pages flutter back down in place as he questioned her. 

“How is this going to help me?” Charlie who was still looking through the draw replied with “It doesn’t. But its best to record the change.” Angel instantly wrapped his arms around himself as he cringed at her. “You are not using me as a pin cushion!”

Charlie giggled as she found what she was looking for, in her hand a small feather pen with a similar design as the book. “No. I want you to write down anything that happen about the change. It would help me figure out how to change you back.” She said as she extend the pen toward him. 

Angel looked at her sketchley but she was his only help to this madness even if she was the one who caused it. He agreed but he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind as he looked at the pen Charlie was handing him.

‘This got to be the worst thing that ever happen to me.’ 

_____

It has been a few days since the change and Angel was frankly very unhappy. It would be lying to say that Angel was getting used to the new changes his body had in store for him. No, since the change everthing has been much worse than it has ever been. He had endured many types of reaction toward his change however right now he regretted many things. He regretted the nickname he given Alastor since it now can be applied to him as well, regret any and all jokes he ever made about animal based demons because they just down right had it hard in life. But most of all he regretted whatever sick and evil karma god out there that he had offended in the past for this to even happen to him. 

It has been DAYS since Angel had a decent amount of sleep, if he could even called it sleeping. Whenever he thought he was sleeping he was instantly proven wrong as he would instantly wake up to even the smallest amount of noise. This has been going on since the change and it was starting to affect him. Angel yawned as he leaned against the couch right now he was in the hotel library. As far as he was aware that no one ever comes here because well it’s a library and Hell isn't exactly boring enough that demons would resort to books just yet. Least he hoped not.

He has been seeking out any and all places around the hotel for solitude and peace in hope to sleep. Unfortunately his room didn't fit those standard anymore as the noises from next door tenants kept him up. Angel sighed as he yawned once more this time bringing his legs on the couch as he started to get into a comfortable position. He could feel his body slowly shutting down on him from the lack of sleep, and he rather be somewhere where no could find him when it happens. 

However when he felt slumber slowly clawed at him, he heard a slight creek from the library entrance door. While his mind was alerted at the incoming stranger, his body was already shutting down forcing him to sleep before he could see who it was. 

His last thought. Shit.

____

Today was one of those rare days where Charlie didn't need him around the hotel and he was free to do what he wished with his time off. He believed the term was called a day off. He walked among the hallways of the hotel passing by fearful tenants as he did. He had been avoiding Angel since he was turned into a deer demon, thought he had seen him every now and then mainly because of his rather loud outbursts. 

Since changing Angel had become easy to read, especially with the new appendages attached to him. While before he would be able to hide behind smirking as he spurted out nonsense but with his ears visibles they made his feelings in general noticeable. They were atone with Angel inner feelings and thoughts. 

Just yesterday Alastor watched from afar as Angel’s ears dropped down as Husk denied one of his flirt attempts at another drink. However Angel wasn't aware of what his body was doing as he quickly recovered and continued to push. Alastor let a small smile rest on his lips as he finally made it to his destination.

Alastor enjoys variety of activities such as reading in the hotel library. Almost no one aside from nifty who come to clean and dust up the library it left the library majority of the time empty. However it would appear today was different, in the far corner on a couch there rested the other demon.


	4. Familiarity

Alastor looked down at Angel’s from as he stood in front of the couch he was resting on. He could tell Angel was lacking in sleep, as dark circles and slight hint of bags could be easily be seen under the spider’s eyes. He watched as Angel would twitch every so often but overall remained asleep. Alastor couldn't help but think that Angel must had been really tired to stay asleep however this allow him to watch the other demon sleep. 

It has been awhile since he had gotten this close to anyone to really examine them. Most demons flee at the mere sight of him and those who didn't often didn't stay long enough near him for Alastor to really notice these fine details. A soft sound could be heard escaping Angel draggin Alastor out of his thought, he watched as Angel turn over on the couch facing the back of it. He moved quite a bit that Alastor almost thought that the other demon woke up but quickly found out that Angel was adjusting his body so his tail didn't get mushed. 

Alastor felt himself chuckling as he watched Angel moved around a bit more before finding a comfortable position that he continued to sleep on. He realized that he had been watching the other demon for quite some time he felt his face heat up just a bit at it. Shaking his head he turned away from the sleeping demon and went on to gather a book to read as he originally planned. 

He spent quite some time among the bookshelves but his thoughts continued to plagued him as time continued to tick. His thoughts were fighting his body as he continued down the bookshelves. His body wanted to go back to Angel making sure that the other demon wasn't alone as his thought told him that Angel was fine. It wasn't long before he gave in, he quickly grabbed a random book off the shelf as he headed back toward where Angel slept. 

Alastor gave a quick glance at Angel before taking the lounge chair across from the couch the other demon occupied. Once he was settled he began reading however, he found himself distracted as he read. By now he would have been able to finish at least 3 books but here he was still on his first one. A small sigh escaped the red-cladded demon as he noted his page closing the book he placed it on the small end table next to him. He leaned back into the chair before he placed one of his hand on the armrest placing his head on it as the other remained in his lap.

He glanced over at the still sleeping demon on the couch across from him as he collected his thoughts. ‘Sooner or later...’ He thought to himself as he found himself full on staring at the demon. Rustling noise caused Alastor attention to come back his tufts shot up at the noise as he watched Angel began to stir from his nap.

He quickly picked up the book he was reading before as he pretended to be reading. Alastor couldn't help but scold himself mentally as he thought why did he do that. Angel began to rise as he sat upright on the couch, rubbing the remainder of slumber from his eyes. Alastor didn't need to see over his book to know that Angel had taken note of him as he heard the spider demon let out a gasp. 

There was more rustling as he folded the book in his lap to see Angel getting off the couch walking toward him. His eyes widen at the other demon approach, but he willed himself to grin at him as he stayed still. Angel looked at him curiously before leaning in toward Alastor, causing Alastor to back a little in his chair at the action. Angel must had failed to notice as he got closer, he was inches away from Alastor face before he looked up at him.

His pinks eyes looking into his red ones and he spoke “Hey Al? How come you seem different?”

Red eyes blinked at the spider’s question before he composed himself enough to smile at the demon. He summoned his staff to push the demon away from his personal space as he too can smell the other demon. With a light chuckle he merely replied watching the demon dust himself off the floor. “Angel, I dont think I’m the one who changed remember.”

He expected a sassy remark but Angel looked at him in curious as he had before as he said slowly, “Yeah… I guess so.”

This caused Alastor interest to peak as he found himself questioning the other demon before he stops himself. “Are you alright?”

Angel had sat back down on the couch as he looked up in surprise at Alastor’s question. Angel thought to himself for a minute before he gave Alastor a weak smile. “I'm just very tired.” Angel said honesty as he ran a hand through his locks before leaning back against the couch. 

“And you know… it fucking sucks. I don't even know my body anymore.” Angel said looking at the ceiling. Alastor just watched in silence at the once spider demon and for once he found himself feeling sympathy toward the other’s words. A small choked laugh dragged Alastor out of his thoughts as he focused on Angel who was looked torn between emotions. 

“I don’t even know why the fuck I’m even telling you any of this shit.” Angel said grimly before he gave Alastor a small smile. Everything in Alastor screamed to go over to the other demon and comfort him to protect him even from himself. But Alastor willed himself to stay seat as he said “Sometimes we just need a moment, even with people you least expect.”

Angel merely nodded in response before turning his head toward one of the window in the library noticing the darkened sky. He watched as Angel turned toward him with a smile he never seen before.

“Thanks.”

Alastor felt like his heart stopped, was Angel always like this? Or was it the change? Alastor didn't know what it was but he couldn't help the small heat blossoming in his chest as he could only smile back. 

  
  



	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest and many sorry.
> 
> This update and "Hell's Bride" had been delayed due to personal family issues. But here is the recent update.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Angel Dust sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he had woken up and it was only early afternoon.

Angel was leaning against the headboard of his bed frame, in his lap Fat Nuggets was curled up as Angel stared up at the ceiling. He was so lost in thought that he had started to absentmindly pet the small piglet, not that Fat Nuggets minded. His room once littered from his door to the bathroom with sex toys, makeup, and even clothing and wigs was now littered to the brim with all sorts of books. Books that were stacked high and low all over his room, many of them in piles while some from taller stacks would fall over causing a bigger mess onto his floor but Angel couldn't bring himself to tidy up the room at the moment. He was currently fighting a massive headache caused by those very same books.

Charlie had recently given him some reading or "research" material pertaining to anything that could be of any use about deer demons, body swapping and the likes that she could had found among her family collections of books. She had even given him a list of book she had found within the hotel library as well. In some ways you could say that she is trying to fill up Angel's time or merely attempting to distract Angel from remembering that he was confined to the hotel until he could be turn back. He wasn't even allow to have Cherri over. Instead she had loaded the demon with books to gain some background knowledge on his body until she could fins a proper solution for his situation. However the blonde princess was no closer to a "cure" then when she first hit him with the powder. While Angel didn't like being a spider demon, he was trapped as one for many years in hell then suddenly being a different kind was daunting on him. Though like modern technology he was making the best he can do with adjusting to the new way he was forced on.

However what Charlie had failed to take in account wasn't the fact that Angel wouldn't be interested in some information or the Mount Everest of books she had given him to read but the fact that Angel couldn't read. Well that was a lie. The problem lies that Angel couldn't read very well, he has to read at a much slower pace then most and could only understand bits of information without a dictionary near by. While he didn't mind the books, they taught him a good deal from what he could read and understand however the difficulty of trying to read them left him slightly bitter. When Angel was still alive he was forced to drop out of early middle school under his father demand for his more frequent participation toward the "family business" while his other siblings were still attending. This made it near damn impossible for him to get a proper education like his siblings, which had led Molly secretly teaching him at one point whenever she could and his early years into drugs and drinking addiction.

Angel sighed once more as he felt that his headache may had actually worsen at the mere thought of his past life effecting his afterlife. He pushed off the book he was reading previously onto the floor he gave the book a quick double check making a mental note to remember where he left off before he laid down on his bed bring Fat Nuggets closer to him. When he was settled on laying on his back he helped adjusted Fat Nuggets who was resting on top of his fluff before giving the piglet a good scratching behind the ear in which he was rewarded with cute oinks and the piglet nuzzling his head closer for more. A small smile crossed his face as he watched his baby cuddle closer to him before closing their small black eyes in a lazy slumber leaving Angel to his own thoughts.

It has been over two weeks since Alastor had first found Angel napping on the couch in the library, and to his surprise the two of them have been interacting with each other more since then. Angel had chalked it up that the Radio Demon was most likely bored or simply pitying him but Angel didn't mind and welcome their time together. Their days consist of Alastor arriving to the library first often reading in one of the many chairs while Angel would appear later as he would decided on either napping or starting a conversation with the male demon. When Angel wasn't napping the two of them would fall into easy and safe conversation ranging from topics such as their day, the hotel and the rare moments where they fall into talking a bit of their past as well. Sometimes Alastor would summon Nifty requesting her services to bring them snacks and beverages during those moments as they talked the day away.

Angel's smile widen a little more as he recalled a even from over a week ago. He had offhand mention that he was desiring some powdered baked good and no where in hell really make them as good as the old days. The very next day to Angel's surprise Alastor had Nifty bring in some pastries shortly after they had started talking. However his smile really soften as he remembered what Alastor had done for him three days ago. Alastor had arrived later than Angel tat day but what was really unusual about that day was the fairly large but fluffy pillow that Alastor had under his arm. Alastor had bought a pillow to their meet up that he have given to Angel to use whenever he was going to be napping in the library. He had claimed that Angel's complaints about the couch cushions were finally starting to annoy him and the pillow was to shut him up so he could read in peace. While Angel didn't care for the reason behind the pillow, he could remember how his heart fluttered at the mere thought that Alastor had given his a gift. Talking about said pillow he looked over to his side where there was a mass collection of assorted pillows sitting on his bed, on top of that collection was a single red pillow sticking out from his regular pastel colored ones.

He reached over carefully pecking the pillow out from the pile bringing it closer to his face, feeling the soft fabric of the pillow against his now skin felt nice then he had expected it from when he had first seen it. He could even dare say that it felt better on skin then with his fluff. Fat Nuggets had started to feel a tab bit crowded with the pillow towering over his small body decided to wiggle his way off the bed in favor of his own fluffy one on the ground. While Angel was sadden by his baby leaving his side this also gave him more space and mobility to turn onto his side hugging the pillow even closet to his face. The pillow had instantly became his favorite thing to cuddle into that sometimes he would find himself wanting to drag the pillow around with him all the time.

Angel let out a small contented sigh into the pillow, he didn't know why but the pillow comforted him in a way that none of his other ones could compare to. Maybe it was the slight lingering scent belonging to Alastor that Angel had picked up that seem to remains within the pillow that promoted those feelings. As of recently Angel had noticed that being around the demon make him feel better regardless of what his day was like before running into the radio demon. He had read that demons of the same or similar animal species have a calming effect on each other and Angel was starting to attest to it. Especially with how relaxed his body felt right now.

Angel nuzzled further into the pillow rubbing his face into the pillow as he inhale the lingering scent before completely halting all of his movements. His eyes widen in surprised as he felt a familiar surge rising in his lower region. Angel resisted the urge to groan as he sat upright releasing the pillow before taking a look at his shorts. Sure as daylight there was evident of a slight boner starting to make it appearances within his pants. Angel sighed into his hand dragging his hands down his face as he thought to himself for a moment. This wasn't the first time Angel had gotten a boner since his body had changed but this was the first time he gotten a boner over a pillow.

While Angel was uncomfortable about how he gotten a boner over a pillow that wasn't why Angel was feeling upset about. Rather it was the reason behind the boner that made Angel upset. Even before the unexpected change Angel knew that he was developing feelings for the radio overlord. Granted those feelings may had been laced with sexual desires and ungrounded reason at first but they were feelings regardless. Despite those developing feelings Angel knew full well where he laid in his relationship with Alastor. This demon had made it very clear since the very beginning of his arrival to the hotel that he wanted nothing to do with the porn star. For awhile Angel had chased after Alastor ignoring all the warning and threats given to him from the other male himself and those around him until one day he happened to overhear Alastor speaking with Charlie. The two of them were discussing the hotel as per usual until Angel's recent activities were bought up. Curious by the change of conversation Angel carefully hid himself nearby eavesdropping on the two demons. Angel had found out that Alastor truly hated him very deeply to the point that he wanted to see Angel fail at redemption. That he wished for it even and the reason he interacted with him was solely because of Charlie's request.

Angel felt his heart sank into his stomach as Alastor's words soak into his mind to the point that Angel wanted to cry and lock himself in his room for days never coming out of it. Instead Angel had decided to seriously focus on his "redemption" plans that Charlie had charted out for him in rebellions against the red-haired demon. Knowing full well that Alastor would most likely hate him even more if he did succeed where Alastor claimed he wouldn't. Angel managed to bury his feeling for the radio demon, he decided that he was fine with Alastor hating him if it meant that Alastor would be reminded of him every second that he was gone after redemption.Angel put his one hundred and ten percent behind his plans toward redemption until Angel had gotten the chance to properly get to know the other demon known as Alastor. His previously forgotten feelings for the demon that he thought he buried deep down risen from Alastor recent kind acts toward him. When Angel was sure that the demon might return his feelings Angel had learned something about the other demon that he wish he haven't.

Alastor was an asexual. Not only that but the other demon didn't see the value nor the need for a relationship of any kind. Much less the other activities that pertains to it as well.

Angel felt stupid when he let the information sink. In the past he was trying to chase after a man who absolutely had no interest in what Angel had to offer and Angel couldn't see past that. Now informed, Angel truly felt like has zero chances with the demon. That day Angel had excused himself to his room where he locked himself in his room and cried until he passed out. The day after, Alastor had approached him on his wellbeing and Angel had managed to convince him that he was feeling under the weather. But truly Angel didn't want to appear weak in front of the demon and tried his best to squish down the feelings once more so they wouldn't interfere with their little meetups.

But here he was yet again. He had started to cry when he was lost in thought. Crying over a demon he knew he was lusting and falling for that would never like him back. Angel didn't know how long he cried like that for but it wasn't long before he passed out from crying. Unaware of the taps of heels pausing slightly pass his hotel door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. For those who like my "Tugs of Love" story (Appleberrydust/ DaddyDust). There will be a new story being released called "Love Like Ours", My gift for all of you lovely readers who enjoy that ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I do post spoilers of all my stories (including not yet released ones) from time to time on Twitter. Feel free to drop by and check those. @keo_raine


End file.
